


Inauguraciones improvisadas

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Después de hacer la mudanza, Isak y Even tienen una pequeña fiesta de celebración improvisada con sus amigos... y otra privada.





	Inauguraciones improvisadas

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el 4x01

La risa de Magnus llena el salón y Even no puede evitar sonreír, mirando de reojo a Isak, que ríe a su lado, con las piernas lo suficientemente abiertas para que sus rodillas se toquen. Ninguno de los chicos parece darse cuenta del gesto, excepto Jonas, que al verlo ha sonreído y luego ha asentido casi imperceptiblemente mientras palmeaba la espalda de Isak.  
No quiere ser grosero, especialmente porque los tres les han ayuda a hacer la mudanza y lo menos que se merecían eran unas de cervezas y un par de pizza como agradecimiento, pero Even empieza a desesperarse y nadie parece dispuesto a levantarse.  
Cuando Isak vuelve a reírse, de ese modo que le hace pensar que el mundo es un gran lugar, Even no puede evitar pasar su brazo por los hombros de su novio y estrecharle contra él mientras le besa en la mejilla. En el instante en el que Isak le devuelve la mirada todo desaparece porque Isak es lo más hermoso que ha visto nunca.  
Está a punto de inclinarse para besar los labios de su novio cuando un carraspeo le devuelve a la realidad y Even se gira, un poco molesto por la interrupción y también un poco descolocado porque realmente había olvidado que los chicos seguían allí y no comprende por que aún no se han marchado.  
\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ¬Jonas, bendito sea, se levanta y comienza a buscar su móvil entre los cojines del molido sofá.  
\- Aún es temprano ¬a Even le cae realmente bien Magnus, es buen tipo y parece entender su enfermedad mejor que nadie, pero en ese momento, podría matarlo.  
Un silencio incómodo se extiende durante unos segundos por el salón mientras Jonas y Mahdi miran a Magnus con la misma expresión que tendrían si fuera un extraterrestre y Magnus pasea su mirada de incomprensión entre sus amigos.  
\- Es hora de irnos ¬Mahdi ya ha recogido sus cosas y espera de pie junto a la puerta.  
Even no puede evitarlo y pone los ojos en blanco, inclinándose hacia Isak cuando éste apoya la frente en su hombro y suelta un sollozo ahogado para que sólo él pueda escucharlo.  
Por el rabillo del ojo Even puede ver cómo Jonas les señala con la cabeza cuando Magnus le mira, aún con esa expresión de absoluta ignorancia, luego el chico rubio les mira, abre mucho los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.  
\- ¡Oh! Sí, es hora de irnos ¬Jonas pone los ojos en blanco mientras Mahdi intenta no reírse.  
Isak se pone en pie de un salto y coge las cervezas que hay sobre las mesas, tendiéndoselas a Jonas, que las coge con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.  
\- Llevaos las cervezas. Y gracias por ayudarnos.  
De camino a la puerta, los chicos aseguran que no ha sido nada y que es un placer ayudarles. Even tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no empujarles y echarles de una forma grosera de su nueva casa, Isak parece notarlo y acaricia su espalda distraídamente mientras mantiene la puerta abierta para que sus amigos vayan saliendo.  
\- La fiesta de inauguración es el próximo viernes, ¿verdad? ¬Magnus asoma la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta cuando ésta está a punto de cerrarse.  
\- Por supuesto, Magnus.  
Even le perdona sólo por ver lo feliz que parece su novio cuando Magnus entra de nuevo en el apartamento y les abraza con fuerza.  
En cuanto escucha el chasquido de la cerradura al cerrarse, Even se abalanza sobre Isak, empujándole contra la pared y manteniéndole inmóvil con el peso de su cuerpo. Roza su nariz con la Isak, alargando el momento, disfrutando del modo en el que sus labios se separan esperando el beso mientras sus pupilas se dilatan.  
\- Creí que no se iban nunca.  
Cuando Isak se ríe, Even no puede controlarse más y se inclina para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, separándolos con la lengua para adentrarse en ella mientras sus manos buscan la estrecha cintura de su novio para pegarle a él. Los dedos de Isak enredan su pelo y tiran de algunos mechones, provocando descargas de placer que descienden por su columna vertebral.  
La gorra de Isak es lo primero en caer al suelo porque a Even le gusta meter los dedos en su pelo cuando le besa, poco después son las sudaderas las que acaban tiradas en la entrada mientras Even besa la mandíbula de su novio y sus manos acarician su culo, bajando hasta sus muslos para, con un rápido movimiento, levantarlo y sentarlo sobre el recibidor, colocándose entre sus piernas.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, enredados, besándose con mucha lengua y saliva, acariciándose por encima de la ropa y restregándose hasta que los dos jadean descontroladamente. Even recorre el cuello de Isak con sus labios, besando y chupando, trazando con la lengua la forma de su clavícula mientras sus caderas siguen rozándose y provocando descargas de placer.  
\- Joder… ¬Even sisea cuando la mano de Isak se cuela bajo sus vaqueros y comienza a masturbarle.  
Ahoga el resto de los gemidos hundiendo la lengua en la boca de Isak, totalmente entregado a los besos y las caricias. Le cuesta un mundo separarse de sus labios, pero necesita desesperadamente respirar. Apoya le frente en la de Isak y acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar, rozando la comisura de su boca con la punta.  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada, tampoco hace falta. Isak rodea las caderas de Even con las piernas y se abraza a él, pasando los brazos por su cuello mientras Even coloca las manos bajo los muslos de su novio y le alza, caminando hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de besarse.  
Cuando suelta a Isak sobre la cama, éste se aferra con más fuerza a su cuerpo y le arrastra hasta que los dos caen sobre el colchón, convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y piernas en el que es imposible decir dónde empieza el uno y dónde acaba el otro. Y es lo más increíble que Even ha vivido.  
Como si fuera la primera vez y quisiera memorizarlo, Even comienza a besar el rostro y el cuello de su novio, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco que forma con su hombro para aspirar su olor. Las piernas de Isak enredadas a las suyas le tienen inmovilizado, perdido en besos y caricias, aprendiéndose el tacto de su lengua y el modo en el que sus labios se hinchan cuando los mordisquea.  
Acaricia sus muslos y los separa un poco para poder arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Isak gruñe como protesta e intenta incorporarse para volver a pegarle a sus labios y aunque es jodidamente tentador, Evan se resiste, esquivándole con una sonrisa mientras se pone en pie. Las protestas de Isak desaparecen cuando comienza a desnudarse, primero se quita la camiseta, lentamente, observando cómo los ojos de su pareja se oscurecen aún más. La respiración de Isak se acelera un poco más cuando comienza a desabrocharse los vaqueros y los hace caer por sus caderas con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.  
La sonrisa se le escapa cuando ve cómo Isak se lame los labios esperando que se quite la única prenda que aún lleva puesta, pero no se lo va a poner tan fácil, por doloroso que eso resulte también para él. Con los calzoncillos como única vestimenta, Even regresa a la cama, arrodillándose entre las piernas de su novio, que le mira con algo que roza la adoración y que le hace sentir jodidamente agradecido por tenerle en su vida.  
Cubre el cuerpo de Isak con el suyo, estremeciéndose cuando su calor traspasa la tela. Su novio le besa desesperadamente, rodeando su cintura con los brazos para impedir que vuelva a alejarse y Even no puede evitar sonreír contra su boca, acariciando su mejilla antes de perderse en el beso.  
Cuando consigue separarse de Isak, la sangre le late con tanta fuerza en las sienes que es incapaz de pensar, pero tampoco le hace falta, sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer.  
Coge las manos de Isak y las levanta por encima de su cabeza, alzando la ceja como advertencia, como respuesta, su novio se muerde el labio inferior y gime bajito, captando el mensaje. Desciende por su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada de Isak hasta que está a la altura de su cintura y levanta lentamente la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su estómago. No puede evitar lamerse los labios antes de inclinarse y besar su ombligo mientras Isak se arquea ligeramente sobre la cama.  
Lame y besa cada centímetro que va dejando al descubierto, deteniéndose cuando llega a sus pezones, que mordisquea hasta que están duros entre sus labios e Isak lanza amenazas entrecortadas que le hacen sonreír contra su pecho. Continúa ascendiendo, obligando a su novio a incorporarse para sacar la prenda por su cabeza y aprovechando para besarle, dejando que sea la lengua de Isak la que explore su boca, gimiendo contra su boca cuando mete las manos en su pelo y le atrae para profundizar el beso.  
Las caderas de Isak se frotan descaradamente contra las suyas y Even decide que su novio lleva demasiada ropa puesta, así que vuelve a incorporarse y niega con la cabeza cuando Isak intenta tirar de él. De nuevo a la altura de su cintura, Even desabrocha el vaquero y tira de la tela hasta que los pantalones descienden por sus piernas. No puede evitar sonreír al ver la erección bajo la ropa interior y no necesita mirar a Isak para saber que se ha sonrojado.  
Le ve contener la respiración cuando se inclina para besar la parte alta de su muslo derecho y soltando el aire lentamente cuando Even comienza a dejar un reguero de besos sobre su piel hasta llegar a su empeine, luego deshace el camino por su pierna izquierda. Para cuando vuelve a estar en su cintura, Isak no es capaz de decir nada coherente.  
Even vuelve a ponerse en pie y se quita el calzoncillo, arrancando un gemido de Isak que le observa con las pupilas muy dilatadas, la boca abierta y la lengua asomando entre sus labios. Es lo más sexy que jamás ha visto.  
\- Even… ¬la voz de Isak suena tan rota que es incapaz de alargarlo más.  
Vuelve a la cama y tira de la ropa interior de su novio, lamiéndose los labios cuando deja su erección al descubierto. Isak jadea y vuelve a contener la respiración cuando Even se inclina para lamerle, de la base a la punta, saboreándole hasta que Isak se arquea y tira de su pelo.  
Mientras le masturba lentamente para que no se corra aún, Even se lame dos dedos, haciendo de ese gesto todo un espectáculo que hace que Isak gimotee mientras levanta las caderas y separa más las piernas, ofreciéndose de una manera tan descarada y tan increíblemente caliente que a Even se le atasca el aliento en la garganta.  
Usa los dedos para prepararle, ignorando las súplicas y hasta las amenazas de Isak, que se remueve sobre las sábanas, buscando más fricción con sus dedos y su lengua. Cuando se incorpora y se inclina para besar a su novio, Isak le besa con violencia, mordiéndole los labios y lamiendo su boca hasta que no es capaz de pensar y sólo puede sentir cómo le invade.  
Se adentra lentamente, esperando a que Isak se vaya acostumbrando a la intromisión, conteniendo las ganas que tiene de hacerlo de una sola embestida. Entra y sale despacio, disfrutando de la sensación, del calor y la estrechez. Pero su novio no parece estar por la labor, porque con un rápido y ágil movimiento le tumba sobre la cama y se coloca a horcajadas sobre él. Tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces para no correrse en ese instante porque Isak cabalgándole es de lo más caliente.  
Acaricia su pecho con la palma de la mano, pellizcando sus pezones con los dedos antes de seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo y dejarlas sobre sus muslos, para acompañar sus movimientos. Isak se apoya en su pecho para impulsarse, cada vez más rápido, obligándole a adentrarse más profundamente en él con cada embestida. Cuando todo empieza a ser demasiado, comienza a masturbarle y la visión de Isak con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados está a punto de volverle loco.  
Mete los dedos en el pelo de Isak y tira de él hasta que sus bocas chocan en un beso lleno de lengua, saliva y desesperación. Con un par de caricias más, Isak se deshace sobre su estómago y le arrastra a un orgasmo abrasador que sacude su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza y le hace ver luces de colores tras los párpados.  
El cuerpo de Isak cae laxo sobre el suyo y se abrazan, besándose lánguidamente, disfrutando del tacto de sus lenguas y sus labios.  
\- Y sin necesidad de champán ¬Even ríe e Isak sonríe al escuchar su risa.  
\- Esto no era la celebración que tenía planeada, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Pero es que estás demasiado bueno para resistirme.  
Sin dejar de sonreír, Isak acaricia su rostro, apartando los mechones que caen sobre su frente y besa su nariz antes de besar suavemente sus labios.  
\- Si eso te hace sonreír, me olvidaré de la cerveza por una noche ¬la voz de su novio suena dulce.  
Even no sabe qué ha hecho para merecer tenerle en su vida, pero va a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerle en ella.


End file.
